


Hunter, Hunter

by Liala



Series: Safari Adventures [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout Nuka World
Genre: Clothes tearing, F/M, Hunter and Hunted, I would let Cito chase me anywhere, Nora likes being chased, PWP, Rough Sex, a bit of fighting, catch and release, good use of a tree house, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Nora likes being hunted, Cito likes to give chase.   They both like to play.





	

Nora cowered behind the block walls of the enclosures.  Heavy footsteps thundered by as she pressed closer to the wall, her pursuer close by.  Tiptoeing on the balls of her feet she carefully backed down the pathway, her next obstacle was the large open area before the maze and the tree house.  The maze was a dead end, but either path left her exposed, but perhaps she could scale the wall and make a short cut.  
  
Keeping close to the bushes she stepped quickly around the edge, fearful for making any noise.  Her hunter had excellent ears.  Sweat clung to her skin, anxiety and anticipation coursing through her veins as she crossed the entrance to the cages she had just avoided.  
  
“Noooraaa” a deep voice boomed from behind her, the large body of Cito filling the arch where she had entered from.  Her whole body tensed, senses heightening as she turned to see her lover staring rope wrapped around his hands.  She did the only rational thing.  
  
Breaking into a run she sprinted into the maze, daring not to look behind her she tried to remember the rule of finding the centre, but in her panicked state she went left preferring to keep the advantage of distance.  Turning once more she thanked her lucky stars that it was unblocked.  Taking the first of two turns she turned back on herself as the path started to turn inward.  A few more steps and another turn, she swore as she faced a dead end, her heart racing as she gulped in fresh gasps of air.  
  
“Cito find Nora easily.” Growled the wild man coming around the corner.  Nora pressed herself further into the dead end to give her as much space to play with.  “Cito not mind, Cito like hunting Nora.”  
  
“Not caught me yet big guy.” She chuckled, he was big but she was agile.  Dropping the rope to the ground he expected her to fight in their game.  Pushing off from the wall she dove for his left side ducking to hopefully avoid his arms, but fever blossom seemed to have another idea, her foot snaring on their roots causing her to fall.  Determined to see it through she crawled trying to get back to her feet when a large hand wrapped around her ankle yanked her to the ground.  The heavy weight of another body pinning her hips kept her trapped.  
  
Twisting and turning, lashing out and kicking she tried to make it as difficult as possible for Cito to tie any knots or capture her.  A loop of rope tightened around her ankle as she shouted in frustration, his strength overwhelming.  
  
With quick knots and rough hands Cito had Nora bound in no time, her hands and feet bound together helpless.  What would he do now?  What could he do?  Still making efforts to worm away from him.  Screeching she was bodily lifted over a shoulder and carried away, Cito knowing the maze far better than she did reached the centre with ease and took them up to the tree house.  
  
Gently he lay Nora on her side on the mattress they had hidden there when hunting gatorclaws, the familiar whirring of engines let her know that he had sent the lift away, so unless she jumped it would be hard to avoid him while waiting for the lift to return.  Fighting her bonds once more she felt a knot begin to loosen as she wrenched her hand free.  While Cito busied himself she got herself free but held the rope in place to fool him.  
  
“Nora is so quiet.” He purred turning her onto her back as she pushed forward knocking him off balance as she hopped to her feet.  Cito growled and snarled at her response.  He looked so primal and she felt the heat drop straight to her cunt.  “Nora want to fight.  Cito fight.”  
  
Circling each other Nora kept her eyes focused on the button if she could reach it at least and exit would be on the way.  Stepping forward she launched a punch to his face which he easily brushed away, but it forced him to give gound her goal already closer.  Hit after hit, dodge after dodge she fought him.  After her third failed attempt to get past him he had caught her shirt tearing it from her body, her flimsy shorts her only remaining clothing.  Unfazed she kept trying but it failed, the man was a mountain and after a failed feint she was trapped between the mountain and a hard place.  
  
Bent over a table her breasts pressed against the cold surface, a large hand pressing her into the surface as she tried to reach back and claw him.  The press of his aroused cock against her ass drew a moan as she bucked her hips, she called it an attempt to escape but in reality she relished the feel of his cock against her.  Tearing the button loose and ripping zip open Cito dropped her shorts unceremoniously to the floor, her cunt bare and wet as a rough finger circled her clit and rubbed against her slit.  
  
“So wet Nora, Nora want Cito?” he asked as he slid a finger inside, her body already ready and welcoming.  “Cito want Nora.”  He ground his erection against her slit, each slide tapping her clit, sending sparks through her body.  
  
“Nora want Cito” she pleaded.  “Cito please!” she begged as he teased her relentlessly.  ROugh fingers gripped her hips as he lined himself up, her moans becoming a whine as he slammed roughly into her.  She had wanted the chase, the fight.  Now she got her reward as he thrust hard and deep, her hips hitting the table as he lifted her hips angling his thrusts better. Warm kisses and bites teased her neck as he fucked her ruthlessly, her climax quickly rising as he took what he needed.    
  
Nora bit her lip, her high was near, when he pulled away yanking her onto her feet.  She turned to protest and escape but he was stronger, bodily slamming her against the wall as he lifted her hips and sheathed himself once more.  Helpless and afraid to fall Nora clutched his shoulders as he reached deep, her cries becoming screams as he kissed her passionately.  
  
“Cito hands full.” He growled gripping her ass.  “Nora touch herself.”  
  
Following his command she reached between them her finger brushing her clit as he continued to pound into her, their lips meeting in a heated kiss that threatened to consume them.  Her peak rising once more as she chased her end.  
  
“Nora mine.  Nora mine.” He growled as he stuttered in his rhythm, cock pressed deep as he spurted inside, Nora’s own orgasm taking over and overwhelming as they slid to the floor, rough kisses replaced with gentle ones.  
  
“That was…amazing.” Gasped Nora between kisses, “Thank you Cito for trying this.”  
“Cito liked hunting Nora.” Purred her lover. “Cito liked wrestling with Nora.”   
“Perhaps another time?” she giggled.  “My clothes are ruined.”  
  
“Nora not need clothes.” She raised her eyebrow at his response. “Nora has ten minutes,then Cito will come looking.” He grinned.  “Then Cito catch his prize again.”  
  
“Ten minutes?” she confirmed pressing the lift button.  
  
“Ten minutes.” He agreed using her torn shirt to clean himself.  
  
Nora wondered how far she could get.


End file.
